Destined to Play
by emeraldXonyx
Summary: An accident plus two deaths and Hikaru's world had changed. Shindo Masao prohibited his son to play Go. So what will happen now. Full summary inside. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Plot

Sai, the Go prodigy, is Hikaru's brother. But an accident led to the death of Sai and their mother leaving only Hikaru and his father. Shindo Misao holds a grudge against Go because, to him, it is the game that led to the death of two members of his family.

_Situation:_ Hikaru was 9 years old when his mom and brother died on a plane crash. Sai and his mother were on their way to Korea during that time. Hikaru's mother accompanied Sai to the said country for her son's international game. But before they can even reach the place, an accident happen leading to the plane crash. No survivors were found. Shindo Misao, Hikaru's father, suffered from the incident and swear that from that day on, no one from his family will have a connection with Go.

P.S. Here Hikaru is a rich brat since his father after giving all his time to work, manage to establish a company.

--

**DESTINED TO PLAY**

_**by emeraldXonyx**_

**Chapter 1 **_**Back to Tokyo**_

A bleach-banged boy wearing a bright yellow colored shirt and black pants made his way out of the airport. The boy, who could have passed his 12th summer, was accompanied by a young man on a black suit with matching sunglasses. The young man, whose name was Yuki, looks irritated by the boy who was walking a little bit in front of him. Yuki seems to be lecturing the boy, whose demeanor shows a hint of annoyance and impatience. The boy, ignoring the clams of the young adult beside him, looked from left to right seemingly trying to find the one who will be going to welcome him.

"Ne, Yuki, have you seen grandpa? Dad told them I'm coming home, ain't he?"

"I have called them a little while ago and they said they had arrived. Maybe they're in front… Now, now young master Hikaru, don't be so hasty." Yuki told his charge but Hikaru did not heed the advice, instead the young boy tried to passed through the crowd running.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!", Hikaru called after seeing the old man. Reaching his grandfather's side, Hikaru gave him a hug.

"I've missed you. Dad did not let me call you that often. Said I'm just going be a disturbance and all. But I've really missed you a lot Grandpa."

"I've missed you too, Hikaru. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. And what is that bleached bangs of yours?", the old man asked while ruffling his grandson's hair.

"It's been three years after all since Dad forced me to join him in America. And about this bangs (pointing to his hair)…it's cool, neh?! It's the latest fashion after all."

Sighing, Grandpa uttered, "Young men".

By this time, Yuki had managed to find Hikaru through the crowd. He had lagged behind because of the baggage he carried which the young master seemed to have forgotten because of his excitement to meet his family.

"Young master…Sir…", Yuki acknowledged.

"Ahh…I forgot. Sorry Yuki. Grandpa this is Yuki. Yuki this is Grandpa. You've seen each other when you visited me in America Ji-chan. He's the bodyguard-friend-guardian Dad hired."

"Yes of course. I remember Yuki-san"

"Nice to meet you again, Shindo-san", the young man answered.

"No need for the formalities. Just call me Ji-chan or grandpa like Hikaru. You're a young man after all." Ji-chan laughed.

"Thank you, Shin…ai..Ji-chan"

"That's better.", the old Shindo smiled. "So are we going then. We've prepared your favorites Hikaru. I know you've missed Japanese food a lot, especially your no. 1 ramen."

"What! RAMEN………Yey..I love ramen!"

The three, then, went outside where the car is waiting for them.

--

**Author's notes:**

This is a short chapter. But I think it is okay since it's only a prologue. Next chapter, I'll try to make it longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Remembering the Past

**Chapter 2 **_**Remembering the Past**_

The black limousine stopped by a quiet large house on a distinct part of the city. The house, or should we say the mansion, has a very modern style – a far cry from the common Japanese inspired house of Hikaru's grandfather. The house is not the only thing big; the front yard can also be used to build in another house.

The older Shindo with his grandson and Yuki entered the house leaving the baggage to the driver and other helpers.

"Wow! Is this the new house Dad has been talking about?". Hikaru wondered. The house was after all a newly built one and this is the first time that Hikaru had seen the house.

"Yes. My son really had made it a large one. I don't know why he had to get this _mansion_. Our house in the province would have been sufficed." The old man huff his disagreement with his son's choice.

"But Ji-chan, it really looks cool. Awesome!"

_Hmph. Really. Young ones…_, Shindo-san thought.

"Master Hikaru, let me lead you to your room." An old woman, though not as old as Ji-chan, approached. At the same time, the baggage held by the driver arrived.

"Now, let's go young master." Yuki reached for the baggage and he and Hikaru accompanied by old Rinko-san, made their way to Hikaru's room.

Hikaru's room was fully furnished in a modern way. The room itself was large. Aside from the main room where the bed was placed, there is also a computer room and the bathroom. Hikaru, after entering the room followed by the other three, had eagerly jumped into the bed. Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Hikaru." Yuki called devoid of any formalities. This time Hikaru stopped jumping on the bed. After all, he knows that whenever Yuki omit the _master_ or _young master_ on his name, it means the young man is really pissed.

"Hehe. Sorry Yuki-chan." Hikaru added with endearment. "My room was really great. Neh Ji-chan?" He asked turning to the old man but not really waiting for an answer.

"Why don't we leave you for now to enjoy your room while I show Yuki his room." The old man offered.

"Nah. I want to go too." The trio, since Rinko had left earlier after showing Hikaru's room, left and made their way to Yuki's room. The trip didn't take too long for the room is only a few doors away form the latter.

"Here's yours, Yuki-san." And Ji-chan opened the door. Yuki's room is similar to Hikaru's though his is a little smaller.

"Thank you. Ji…ji-chan." Yuki said a little flustered for he is not used to addressing the old master Ji-chan. The old Shindo just smiled.

"I'll leave you for now Yuki-san, Hikaru. I'll just make someone call you when food is ready." Ji-chan called while starting to retrace his steps down to the dining area.

"_Hai_." Both Yuki and Hikaru said.

After that, Yuki started fixing his things – clothes, books, laptop and the others while Hikaru loitered around the room, stopping here and there to take a further look.

"Yuki, Japan hadn't changed at all, nah?" Hikaru asked while peeping through the thick curtains of a window nearby.

"Ah…yes but then you've only left Japan for about three years isn't it?" Yuki continued arranging his things.

"Yeh. It was only three years." _Yeh, only three years had passed since Mom and Nii-chan had died and left us. _Hikaru was sober, memories with his nine year old self rushed back to him.

Flashback

_A nine year old Hikaru can be seen playing with a goban in a corner while his mother was busy preparing the needed things for his brother's trip. _

_And then, a knock from the door was heard and a young man, 24 years of age, with a distinct violet-colored eyes and hair, entered the room. Hikaru's mother looked up and a smile lit her face._

"_Sai, darling, have you prepared your things yet?" the young man addressed as Sai moved towards his younger brother._

"_Yup. I've finished it awhile ago. I was thinking of offering my help but I see it's not needed anymore." He answered after noticing that his mother had almost finished the work and then he addressed Hikaru while at the same time kneeling beside the goban._

"_Neh Hikaru-chan, let's play.We haven't played for two days now, aren't we? I've really missed Hikaru's play. Please…please." Sai pleaded._

_Young Hikaru laughed at his Nii-chan's antics. "Okay. I've really become stronger now. I've studied a lot. I'll gonna beat you Nii-chan." Hikaru said with fervor. Both Sai and their mother laughed cause every time the two played, Hikaru always stated that his in for the win but at the end, he always lose. _

_Seeing them laughing, Hikaru frowned. He, then, played his first move, he is black. Klak._

_The sounds of stones tapping at the go board continued for about two hours. Then a blond-banged head bowed. _

"_I can't win." Hikaru resigned. Sai accepted and then looked at his brother._

"_You really have grown HIkaru. Only two days and you've learned not to repeat the same mistakes I told you last time. You're really a fast learne." Sai praised and then ruffled his brother's hair, one habit that he's taken into liking these past days._

_Hikaru smiled after hearing the praise. He's a little pissed for not winning after all he said he'll win but hearing his brother's view on his play, Hikaru can't help but feel happy. He really admired his brother a lot - Sai was after all a Go prodigy, a professional and strong players from different parts of the world knew his strength – and Hikaru really wanted to be like Sai. _

"_Nii-chan, when can we play again?" Hikaru asked his brother. Sai and his mother were preparing for a trip outside the country for Sai was going to play in an international tournament. Their mother decided to accompany Sai, she reasoned out that she thinks her older son will need her to do the chores and take care of him which the 21 year-old man just laughed out. Sai even had then playfully said that their mother was only saying that but in reality, she really wanted to have a vacation, earning a laugh from the family. _

"_After we came back from Korea, we'll play again and you have to beat me then Hikaru. Okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll be waiting for it."_

_The day came for Sai's departure. Hikaru together with his grandfather accompanied Sai and their mother to the airport. Hikaru was left to the care of his grandfather since their father was outside the country for business. _

"_Hikaru, be good. Ok? Behave at your Ji-chan's house." Hikaru mother advised._

_Hikaru nodded his head for the 100__th__ time that day._

_Then ,the last call for the passengers for the flight to Korea was heard. _

"_We have to go." Sai stated. Hikaru tried not to cry. Why would he cry? After all, the tournament will only last for 2 weeks. Hikaru's mother hugged her younger son who had said his farewell and then went to her father. Sai, then, hugged Hikaru who hugged back. Hikaru let his tears flow._

"_I'll come back after two weeks and then we'll play again, neh? So be strong so youll beat me." _

"_Yeh..yeh…I will. After you come back, you'll gonna be beaten in our game." Sai smiled._

_That was the last statement he said to Sai. A few hours after his mother and brother's flight, the family received a call an accident happened on their way to Korea. The plane crushed and no one had survived. Hikaru's father, who was planning to surprise his family by going home and getting Hikaru to join him to Korea to met the other members, immediately went back to Japan only to find out about the accident. The family was shocked. Hikaru's father, his grief together with the guilty feeling for not even seeing them before, made him to a sober man who had a grudge on Go. He blamed Go for the accident and for the death of his love ones. And to get away from the pain and memories held by Japan, he got Hikaru and they left for America._

Yuki noticed his charge's silence and when he looked at his master, what he saw made him stop from moving. Hikaru was in pain. And he knows what causes that pain for three years ago, when he was employed to be Hikaru's guardian, he had seen his young master's expression – one of sorrow and grief.

"Master? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ahh?" Hikaru was brought back from his trance. The past memories still held pain but he can't let other's know his grief – he wouldn't let them.

"Yeh, of course I am. I just remembered something. Why don't we go down now. I think I smelled my ramen downstairs. Let's go!" And Hikaru pulled Yuki's arm, his face wearing a cheerful expression.

_Sigh_. Okay..okay..don't pull me…I'll fall!!" Yuki shouted knowing that the boy had deliberately changed the topic. He can only wish that a time will come when his young master will be able to be free from the burdening feelings he held within himself.

**Author's notes**

What do you think? Is it okay? I got bored reading and started typing this chapter, took me an hour. Review if you like; I can take whatever it is. hehe

So what's the title of the next chapter?

I think Chapter 3 would be entitled _**Sai's Goban**_.

I really, really, really wanted to go to the part where Hikaru will play again and I think that will be on Chapter 4…I really hope so…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sai's Goban

**Disclaimer**

I may not own Hikaru no Go

I may be no Yumi Hotta

I may just be ME

But I own this story

Hikaru: To the readers, please be patient with this author. She may be crazy and her short poem might suck…

Sai: Hikaru…..that's mean!

Hikaru: Sorry. The author's short poem might be just _balderdash_…

Sai: (No response. Still racking his mind for the meaning of the word _balderdash_)

Hikaru: …but she's trying neh? to share with you her imaginations.

Sai: Yey, Hikaru! What a wonderful speech! (abandoned racking his brains for the latter word's meaning)

emeraldXonyx: Sigh

This story is AU. Hikaru might be..no..he is a little OC.

**Chapter 3 **_**Sai's Goban**_

_by emeraldXonyx_

"_Kaio Junior High, the school where the students excel from different areas ranging from academics to sports related subjects"_, the brochure reads.

"Kaio Junior High? Mmmm…one of the best and prestigious schools in the region? I think Shindo-san will approve this choice of school. Now, what I have to do is enroll Master Hikaru to this school", Yuki stated to himself.

It has been a week since their arrival from the States. Shindo Masao had inquired about Hikaru's admission to a Junior High School just three days after their arrival, putting Yuki, who had almost forgotten about this because the days had been busy, into his work state – the "I-can't-be-disturb" state as Hikaru put it. Yuki had been researching about the schools near the area in search for the school that the older Shindo wanted for his son. And at last, after long nights of thinking (four days in exact) he had found the school.

Yuki let out a sigh. Tomorrow he'll go to Kaio to inquire about transferees and then enroll Hikaru. But now, what he needed is a good night sleep. And with that thought, Yuki prepared for his slumber.

The next morning, at breakfast………..

"Good morning Ji-chan." Yuki bowed his greeting to the old man.

"Ah, Yuki-san, you're really an early riser, neh. It would be better if Hikaru will be able to adapt that habit; he really is hard to wake up." The man let out a sigh. He had told Hikaru to change his habit of being a late riser but his young grandson rationalized that "he needed sleep for he's a growing child", a remark which the old man cannot contradict.

"Yes. It would be. But Master Hikaru is so fond of sleeping but then this won't last long for Master Hikaru will go to school next week or so." Yuki stated as he seated next to the head seat where Ji-chan was seating.

"So you found a school." Hikaru's grandfather stated more than questioned.

"Yes, I have. It's Kaio Junior High. I've read that it is one of the prestigious schools in the region. I believe Shindo-san will quite approve of this choice of school."

"Yes, yes. I think he'll definitely will. My son, though he is busy with work, really cares about Hikaru. He really tried to give him the best since my daughter and Hikaru's brother are both gone." A sober atmosphere began to present.

"Yes. I've heard about the accident. And I've seen what it had done to both Master Hikaru and Shindo-san." Yuki said remembering the first time he stepped on the Shindo house in the States.

Flashback

_Fujiwara Yuki stepped inside the large mansion. He had been employed by Mr. Shindo to take care of his son, who he had heard is a nine year old boy. He remembered that his employer had requested for a Japanese young man. He had learned that Mr. Shindo thought that it will be convenient, since he believe that a young man would be able to understand his son better. Knowing this, he can't help but admire Mr. Shindo. Yuki smiled at the thought. A middle-aged woman then ushered him to the living room. He was supposed to meet the young Shindo. And he was excited to see his charge. _

_Yuki seated himself and started waiting. His wait did not last that long, for after a few minutes, the young Shindo descended the stairs and was brought to him. _

_The first thing that Yuki noticed was neither the very obvious bleached bangs (though it really can catch one's attention) nor the adorable face which the maids had told him about while he was waiting, rather what caught his attention, is the perceivable sadness in the young child's eyes._

_Hikaru stood in front of him and looked up. Yuki, then, knelt down and extended his hand for a shake._

"_Hello. I'm Yuki Fujiwara. I'll be with you for now on." Yuki smiled at his charge._

_The young Shindo was at first surprised at the western gesture (referring to hand shakes) but he, too, extended his hand for the shake._

"_I'm Hikaru." Hikaru introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Fujiwara-san", he continued._

"_Nice to meet you, too, Master Hikaru. It's Yuki-san. You can call me Yuki-san, neh?"_

"_If you say so, Yuki-san."_

_Yuki noticed that Hikaru had not once smiled in the exchange. _

_Before that day ended, Yuki had learned about the accident. And from that day onwards, he had tried to bring back the old Hikaru._

End Flashback

"Ah Ji-chan, I think I need to leave now. I had set an appointment with Kaio's principal earlier and I had to head out now if I don't want to be late." Yuki finished his fast and stood up.

Ji-chan just nodded his head.

"I'll just tell Hikaru the reason for your absence", Ji-chan then smiled. "Good luck with this transferring. Ah, we are really lucky to have you, Yuki-san."

"Thank you. I am also lucky to have you as my employers." Yuki bowed and said his goodbye.

A limousine stopped in front of Kaio, a private school. Fujiwara Yuki stepped down and started surveying the school.

"Neh…it's really big, huh." Yuki said to no one at all. He then proceeded to the principal's office and was greeted by the principal's secretary.

"Good morning. I have an appointment with the principal. Can you please lead me to him?" Yuki-san stated.

"Yes. Please follow me. The principal had been waiting for your arrival." The woman then led him towards the principal's office pausing just in front of the door to announce the visitor's arrival.

"Come in." Yuki heard the principal say.

When the door opened, Yuki saw that the principal was not really that old. He may be approximately in his mid-forty's or so.

"Good morning. I'm Fujiwara Yuki." Yuki greeted.

"Good morning too, Fujiwara-san. I'm Kayama Taka, the principal of this school. So, I've assumed from our talk on the phone earlier that you're thinking of enrolling your charge to Kaio."

"Yes. I would like too. I'm here to arrange any necessities and the likes." Yuki replied.

"So, let's talk about it over coffee, neh?"

The talk with the principal lasted for an hour and then Yuki arranged Hikaru's transfer. And before lunch time, he had finished the enrollment procedures.

"So, we'll expect Shindo-kun to come next week." The principal stated.

"Yes. Kayama-san thanks for the help."

"It's nothing."

Sometime after that, Yuki said his goodbye and left.

On the other hand……….

Hikaru walked up as the sunlight hit his face. He tried to cover his eyes and attempt to continue his sleep but to no avail. He glanced at a desk clock which read 8:25.

"_Wow. I'm early." _ Hikaru thought. He proceeded to the bathroom and made his morning rituals.

After changing his pajamas to more suitable clothes, he went down for breakfast. Hikaru found his grandfather on the dining hall.

"Hey, Ji-chan. Good morning." He greeted while going to his seat.

"Wow. Morning grandson. You're early."

"Yeh. I was awoken by the sunlight and then I can't go back to sleep", he explained. "Where's Yuki?"

"You almost caught him. He left just awhile ago to Kaio High, he's arranging your transfer."

Hikaru sighed. "And here I thought I have lots of time to relax."

"Now, now, now. You shouldn't be thinking of lazy things, neh. You should have known that your father will see to it that you go to school."

"Yes. Dad's always like that." Hikaru agreed and proceeded to eat his breakfast.

"By the way, Ji-chan, Akari called last night. We'll gonna meet up today…just remembered."

"So, you've contacted your childhood bestfriend."

"Yup. A day after we've arrived, I called her." Hikaru grimaced. He remembered Akari's threat when he was still in the States. He had told Akari then about his father's plans to let him go back to Japan with Yuki and Akari made him promised to call her when they arrive. His bestfriend had even made a threat that if he broke his promise, she'll do _something_. And Hikaru knows that this _something_ either means a bruise or a black eye.

"Hikaru, is there something wrong with your food?" His grandfather asked after noticing Hikaru's face.

"No. None at all. Just remembered something."

After breakfast, Hikaru decided to stroll inside the mansion and take a peek here and there. He had not yet toured around the mansion; after all, the last few days had been busy with arranging things and stories about his life in States.

Hikaru started first with the first floor. He visited the dining room, the living room and then discovered a study room where hundreds of books where lined on the shelves. Seeing these, he can't help but smile at his Dad's extravagance. After touring the first floor, he then, started on the second floor. The floor had a number of rooms. It is more of a hallway of rooms. Hikaru take a peek here and there. On one's end of the room, three rooms after his, is the master bedroom. Hikaru entered it and the first thing he saw was a family portrait in display. He stopped in front of it and examined it. The portrait is big. He remembered that it was taken on his 8th birthday. His father went home from abroad and had it taken. He looked at his father's face. His father looks younger and happier. Then, his gaze went to his mother's. He missed his mother's face. Hikaru stared at it longingly, fighting the tears from flowing from his eyes. After awhile, he removed his gaze from his mother's and stared at his brother's face.

"Nii-chan." Hikaru uttered. "I really missed you and Mom too."

It had taken him a year to get over his depression and this was thanks to Yuki's help. Hikaru knows that he had tried to bring back his old self. But though, Hikaru had gotten over being depressed, he still can't help becoming sad when he remembered his mother and brother. Though now, Hikaru knows that being sad is not what his mother and Sai wanted him to be. On his twelfth birthday, his mother had visited him on his dreams and told him not to be sad for they (Sai and her) are always in his side. In that dream, Hikaru had promised not to cry again…he promised that he'll try to be happy and not succumbed again to depression.

"I'll do what I promised Mom." Hikaru said with a smile.

Hikaru, then, took one last look at the portrait and started to leave.

Hikaru tried to cheer himself up. Though he had said that he'll try not to be sad, he still can't help it. It is still more of a reaction rather than a response. After awhile, he proceeded to continuing his tour. This time he went to the other end of the hall. Unlike the first end, there's no room instead a staircase was visible on the left side. Hikaru deduced that the stairs led to the attic. Hikaru went up the attic. He saw a door and opened it.

The attic was a large one but there's not really much space to put more things. The first time, he gazed at it, Hikaru was shocked. It was like going into an antique shop. He saw old wooden cabinets, tables, jars and the likes, which he thought would have been his grandfather's. Hikaru entered the attic. It wasn't that dusty considering that the mansion was a newly built one and his grandfather might have stored the things for not quite some time. He surveyed the surroundings. Hikaru took one step but on the course of doing so, he had stepped into something.

He knelt down to look for the thing and what he saw surprised him. On the floor is a black Go stone.

"A Go stone? What is it doing here?" he asked himself. Further inspection and he saw that there's not only a Go stone but a whole Go set as well - a goban and go stones.

Hikaru reached for the goban. He dusted it and then gaped at his shock.

"This was Nii-chan's", Hikaru uttered to himself. He remembered it clearly; this goban was Sai's. It was the goban which they played on every time and the goban which they had played their last. But what surprised him is not the goban itself but the reason for the goban's existence.

"Why would it be here? I thought Dad had ordered all Go-related items out of the house?" Hikaru was bewildered. During that time, he hadn't said a thing. Though he did not want to be parted with Sai's goban, his grief had not allowed him to utter his disapproval. His father had blamed Go, had cursed Go with the accident. Shindo Masao had believed that it was Go that led to the death of his wife and son.

Hikaru held a black stone. It had been three years since he had last held one. Three years since his father had forbade him of playing Go or even talking about Go. Though he had learned his father's reasons for this, he can't help but missed Go, it was after all the game that Sai taught him – the main thing that Sai had left him.

Hikaru smiled. _"Nii-chan might have wanted me to continue playing Go"_, he thought. The young boy put back the black stone to its container and carried both the goban and the go stones down to his room.

Akari stopped at Hikaru's mansion house. She's wondering if she's going to ring the bell or just call Hikaru to fetch her. But before she can even decide, a car halted in front of the house and a young man came down.

"Excuse me. Are you visiting someone in this house?" The young man asked while pointing at the house.

"Yes. Hikaru asked me to come here."

"So, you are Akari-chan. Master Hikaru told me so much about you. By the way, I'm Yuki-san. Young master might have told you about me, neh?"

"Yes. Yuki-san, nice meeting you." Akari bowed.

"Same to you." And Yuki-san replied on the greeting. "Why don't we enter the house now? I'm sure young master is waiting for you." Yuki offered his hand and they entered the house.

Ji-chan welcomed the two who had recently arrived. Yuki-san then asked about Hikaru and learned that his young master had woken up too early than his usual time and was currently touring the house.

"Ji-chan, please excuse us. I think Master Hikaru might be up in his room by now." Yuki-san stated.

"Yes, I think so too. Akari you're going to eat lunch here, aren't you?" the old man asked the girl.

"Yes, Ji-chan. Thank you."

"Let's go there now Akari-chan", and Yuki accompanied Akari to the second floor.

But before the two arrived at Hikaru's room, they found the boy also making his way towards his room. And to their surprise, Hikaru's carrying a goban who had clearly his attention.

"Hikaru?"

"Master Hikaru?"

The two called.

"Huh?" Hikaru looked up to the source of voice.

"Akari, Yuki." Hikaru acknowledged. Yuki gazed at the goban and then at his master's face. Surely, his master knows that his father had forbade him of playing go so why is he carrying that goban to his room and where did he get that thing.

"Hikaru, what are you doing with that goban?" Akari asked.

Hikaru frowned at the question, "Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying it to my room."

Akari was pissed. "What I'm saying is. Hadn't your father forbade you to play Go?"

Hikaru, during that time, had opened the door to his room and entered it followed by Akari and Yuki.

"That's right. Shindo-san will not allow you to play." Yuki stated.

Hikaru hadn't answered, instead he started fixing the goban to fit in the corner he had placed it.

"And where did you get that?" Yuki asked.

"I found it in the attic. It's my brother's." Hikaru explained without looking at the two. Yuki shut his mouth. When it came to this argument, he doesn't know how to respond. He guessed he'll just have to let Hikaru have his way.

"Now, we'll just don't tell Dad about this. Okay?" Hikaru asked with a smile and then he focused his attention to Akari.

"Hey, Akari. Aren't you a bit early?"

"I got out the train earlier than I thought and Ji-chan had invited me to lunch." Akari explained.

"Ah. So why don't we go down now? I'm kinda hungry again. I got tired touring around the house." Hikaru stood up from his kneeling position in front of the goban and pulled Yuki and Akari outside the room.

"Let's go. Let's go. I wonder if we'll have ramen this lunch."

"We just had ramen yesterday Master Hikaru. It's bad for your health." Yuki said but Hikaru did not seem to hear.

Yuki noticed that the young boy is in a good mood today. _"It must be because of his brother's goban."_ Yuki took a quick look at the goban before the door has closed.

"_If Go can make the young master happy, then I guess it'll be okay to let him play."_

"Yuki, what are you still doing there?" Hikaru called.

Yuki stopped his musings and headed to dining area.

**Author's notes:**

I apologize for the mistakes. I haven't really read the story again but I think the mistakes are not that many, neh?

I've really tried to make this chapter longer. Hehe. I don't know when I can update again maybe after two or three days. I have a duty on the hospital this day. I'm a student nurse

So, what do you think of this chapter?

Please review.

To all who had read my story, thanks guys. Also thank you for the reviews. (smiley)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Hikaru no Go but I wish I did.

_**Destined to Play**_

_By emeraldXonyx_

**Chapter 4 **_**Touya Akira**_

"That's a bad move, Yuki. If I made a diagonal here you'll be in _atari_. It's better if you go here", a boy with bleach bangs explained to a young man who's twice his age and at the same time showing a move which should have been the better choice.

"Ah, is that so? I still can't grasp this game Master Hikaru", the man named Yuki said. "Why don't you play with your grandfather, at least he knows how?" Yuki had suggested for the tenth time during the game but he always got the same reply.

"But Yuki, grandpa always loses to me!"

"But I don't even know how to play and I always lose", Yuki retaliated.

"And that's why I'm teaching you", Hikaru stated and then continued on the game.

It had been like this for almost a week. Hikaru had been playing Go since the day he had found his brother's _goban_. He even decided to teach Yuki the basics so that he can have someone to play aside from his grandfather whom he had defeated numerous times already. Aside from the older Shindo, Hikaru also played Akari whenever she visited.

"By the way young master, tomorrow will be your first day in school", Yuki reminded his charge looking at the young boy who was currently engrossed in the game at hand. Yuki noted his master's face. The first time he saw him play Go, he was surprised to see the look of concentration that the boy had. Hikaru's demeanor during that time was very different from the happy-go-lucky façade he had.

Hikaru nodded his understanding. "Oh yeh, I almost forgot. Nah…my good days are over. School is really boring", the boy gave a dramatic sigh. Yuki just smiled at the boy's behavior.

After a few hands with Hikaru explaining the rationale of some moves, the game ended.

"Thank you for the game", Hikaru bowed to his opponent.

"Yes, thank you too", Yuki repeated.

Hikaru yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep early. You wouldn't want me to be late in my first day, would you?" the boy said while making his way to the bathroom.

Yuki smiled at his charge. "Of course, not only in your first day but every school day you have."

Hikaru looked back and then laugh. "Ah Yuki, you're really too strict with me."

"Am I?" Yuki inquired playfully. "Goodnight now." And he left Hikaru's room. Hikaru just shook his head while smiling.

_The next day..._

"I remember Yuki. I'll stop first at the principal's office to get my schedule and then go to my assigned room." Hikaru sighed. "You've been telling me this since I woke up." The boy told the man named Yuki.

"Okay, I'll stop now." And Yuki raised both his hands up in surrender. "But don't forget your manners when talking to the principal, okay? And then after getting your schedule you have to…"

"Yes, yes and yes. Ja. See you later." Hikaru cut him off after predicting that his in for another long list of _Yuki's reminders_ and then proceeded to enter the school's gates.

Yuki gave out a sigh and then replied with a wave to his master. He did not left his post until Hikaru's figure was out of sight. And then after some time, he boarded the car which sped away at his order.

_Meanwhile…_

"Yuki sure is nervous or…too excited." Hikaru mumbled to himself and then clutched his head. "I almost got a bad headache." And the boy made his way to the principal's office.

"The school is really huge." Hikaru stated while observing the surroundings. The hallway had some students here and there. They wore the formal white uniform which Yuki had insisted him to wear on the first day. He remembered telling Yuki that the teachers would understand if he had casual clothes on but Yuki did not took the bait and forced him to do his bidding.

"School's really a hassle." Hikaru concluded, shaking his head. The boy with his eyes close had not noticed another boy walking from the opposite direction. The other boy, who has a dark hair which seems to have a shade of blue when hit by light, was deep in his thoughts.

"What does Master Ogata mean by his words?", the boy asked himself. Ogata, one of his father students, had told him the other day that his Go is still lacking. When he agreed on it, the older man shook his head and then stated that the boy hadn't understood him.

"You hadn't understood me, Akira. It's not your skill I'm talking about but something more important than that." Ogata told him and when Akira inquired him about this _something_, the man just shook his head and then walked away, leaving the young man confused.

Akira gave out a sigh. "_Master Ogata sure talk in riddles"_, he thought. Akira shook his head again, "I'll just ask father about it later. Maybe he can tell me…", the boy hadn't finished his mumbling for the next instant, he collided with something…or should we say someone.

Hikaru clutched his head. A while ago he had been thinking that he might have a headache but now he sure has one. "What the…", Hikaru reacted. He had been in thought that he hadn't noticed his way. Hikaru opened his eyes and saw another Kaio student sprawled on the floor.

"Oww", the other boy complained. Hikaru was the first to get to his feet. Still clutching his head, he offered his free hand to the other boy.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking and hadn't notice you." Hikaru explained. The other boy looked at him quizzically and then accepted the hand.

Akira brushed some invisible dust from his clothes and then turned his eyes to the boy he had collided with. The boy had been clutching his head which had the most unnatural hair color. The boy's bangs were bleached, a great contrast form his natural black hair.

"Are you okay? Have you hurt your head?", Akira asked.

The boy looked at him and then stated, "Nah. This is nothing. It had started to hurt a little while ago but it'll go away."

"It's my fault after all. I wasn't looking", Hikaru continued.

"Oh. I wasn't looking either. I'm sorry too", Akira told him.

"Then I guess we're both at fault here." Hikaru stated while smiling.

Akira replied with a smile himself. The boy continued talking.

"Oh, I'll gonna be late." Hikaru told himself after looking at his watch.

"What class are you?", Akira asked and then caught himself. "Sorry, I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Touya Akira." Akira offered his hand for a shake.

"Shindo Hikaru." Hikaru replied back and accepted the handshake. "I still don't know what class I'm in. I'm on my way to the principal's office." Hikaru answered the hanging question.

"Ah. Would you like me to accompany you?" Akira offered.

"Is it okay? Wouldn't you be late?"

"It's okay. After all, it's homeroom." The boy explained.

The way to the principal's office was a short one. Akira hadn't almost noticed the time for Hikaru had talked so much and he had enjoyed the company.

"We're here now", Akira told the other boy who had a surprised look on his face.

"Haha. I didn't notice. I did not bore you with my talk, did I?" Hikaru inquired. Akira shook his head.

"No. It was fun talking to you." Akira smiled and the two made their way to the office.

"Good morning Shirada-san", Akira greeted the secretary; Hikaru just bowed his head as greeting. "This is Shindo Hikaru, he wanted to see the principal and get his schedule also." The boy explained their presence.

"Ah. So you're the new student, Shindo-kun?"

"Yup", Hikaru replied and then caught himself and reiterated his answer, "Yes. I mean I'm Shindo Hikaru."

Shirada-san nodded and accompanied Hikaru inside. Hikaru waved a hand at Touya. "Thanks for the company. See yah."

Akira waved back and then went to his classroom.

The conversation with the principal only took awhile and after some minutes, Hikaru got his schedule.

"1-A, 1-A", Hikaru mumbled to himself. He had been looking for his room. The boy stopped at a room with the said section.

"Oh. Here it is. I wonder if I'm too late." Hikaru speculated and then dismissed the idea and entered the room.

The class looked at the newcomer. Hikaru stopped in front of the teacher and introduced himself.

"Good morning. I'm Shindo Hikaru, the new student", Hikaru stated and made a bow.

"Yes. I've been told about you. Why don't you tell something about yourself?", the teacher requested.

"Ah." Hikaru faced the class. "Hello. I'm Shindo Hikaru. I just came back from the States. Mmmm…that's all."

The teacher sweat dropped. "O-Okay. Shindo-kun. Please take a seat next to Touya-kun at the back." The _sensei_ pointed at a seat four rows back. Hikaru's eyes traveled to the area the teacher had pointed and gaped at his surprise.

"Touya?" Hikaru asked for confirmation. Akira smiled and nodded his head. The boy, then, made his way towards his seat.

"Nice. We're classmates." Hikaru stated while taking a seat at Akira's left.

"I was surprised when I see you enter the room." Akira told the other boy. "It's good to have you though."

"Hehe. Some coincidence, ne? Maybe you've been following me", Hikaru said and then took a peek at Touya.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I got here first." The boy told Hikaru. He was about to continue his retort when Hikaru raised his arm and made a peace sign.

"Peace Touya. I'm just kidding." Hikaru snickered. "I didn't know you can get easily pissed." Akira didn't know if the last comment was another plot of Hikaru to piss him off or just some off-hand statement. He decided on the latter.

"You said you came from America", Akira started.

"Yeh. I lived there for 3 years." Hikaru explained. Before Akira could ask the reason for his home-coming, Hikaru continued.

"Dad made me go home. I don't know the reason though but it has something to do with my grandpa having no one here in Japan."

"Ah."

The conversation continued and before they even know it, the class had been dismissed for break time. Akira and Hikaru made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Touya. Do you always eat alone?" Hikaru asked when he noticed that if he hadn't accompanied the latter, Akira would have been eating alone.

"Most of the times, I am." The other boy confirmed.

"You really are too aloof, Touya." Hikaru stated. "…too serious for your own good", he continued.

The receiver of the comment just looked at him. "And your too easygoing for your own good", Akira snapped back.

"That may be true." Hikaru agreed.

The day carried on with the two boys conversing with each other. Akira had not remembered a time when he had much fun talking to someone. He didn't even remember a time when he willingly talked to someone in the school and much more when it wasn't about Go. But then, Hikaru had something about him that seems to attract people. "_It might be his friendly nature"_, Akira had surmised. The boy had easily made friends and the very proof of it was Akira himself.

"So Akira, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hikaru told his new friend. The two had decided to be on first-name basis after being in each others company for a whole day.

"Yeh." Akira replied. "I guess."

"What?! You guess?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that the serious and responsible Akira Touya is planning not to come to class tomorrow?" The boy asked sarcastically.

"Huh. I'm not like you, Hikaru." Akira retorted. "I'm not sure if I can come tomorrow. I maybe called for a job." Akira mumbled more to himself than to his friend.

"Job? Aren't you too young to work?" Hikaru was confused.

"Ah. I guess I haven't told you. I'm a Go professional." Akira explained. "Just have passed the pro exam this year, as a matter of fact."

"A Go professional…? You play Go?" Hikaru asked in surprise. The truth was he hadn't really known someone as young as he is that has the skills to become a pro.

"Yes. Do you know how to play…" But before Akira could finish his question, Hikaru's phone rang.

The boy fumbled for his phone.

"Hello?" Hikaru asked. "Oh. Yuki. You're here? Yes. Okay, I'll meet you at the front gate. Bye." Hikaru ended the call and turned to Akira.

"That's my service. (Sigh) Guess I have to go." Hikaru stated.

"Bye then." Akira hoisted up his hand as if to wave.

"Ja." Hikaru turned away from the boy and started walking towards the gate.

"Matte, Hikaru." Akira called.

Hikaru stopped and waited for his friend.

"Here." Akira gave Hikaru a piece of paper.

"It's my number. Call me if you need something, notes of the former lessons for example." Akira had just remembered that Hikaru was still new to school and since he was a late transferee, he didn't have notes on the last lessons.

"Ah. And here I thought, you've fallen to my charms." Hikaru snickered.

"HIKARU!!" A pissed Akira stated. The boy had his hands held in a fist. He was trying to calm himself but seeing Hikaru snicker made it a lot difficult for him.

"Haha. Sorry Akira. It's really fun to see you lose your calm." The other boy shouted while speeding away from the non-too-calm Akira Touya. "Bye bye. See yah soon."

Akira just watched Hikaru run towards his service. The boy sure had fun making him pissed and Akira was surprised himself for he hadn't know that someone can get easily passed his serious demeanor.

Akira sighed. This day was both fun and tiring. Hikaru's energetic talking had exhausted him.

"_But then…"_ Akira thought. _"this day had been great to meet a new friend."_ The blue-haired boy smiled and then made his way out of the school.

**Author's notes:**

What do you think of the new chapter? It's short, isn't it. I just noticed after reading it a second time. Guess you'll have to bear with it until the next chapter.

Akira Touya made a show. Yey!! The Go world and Hikaru is coming nearer to each other. I, myself, got really excited of the impending confrontation. Haha. But I guess I still have to set up some scenes before that.

By the way, thanks again for the reviews. It's really fun to read them.

Please review some more readers.

P.S. I may update faster these days since my summer vacation is near its end – only two weeks or so. And I definitely won't have time when the class starts with all the duty and the toxic subjects I have. Sigh So I guess, I have to write more chapters now. Hehe. More power to me then. (smiley)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Hikaru no Go is a property of Yumi Hotta. I do not own even a single character.

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I wasn't home so I couldn't update. So here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!

_**Destined to Play**_

_By emeraldXonyx_

**Chapter 5 **_**Children's Go Tournament**_

"Akari, please stop pulling me. I can walk, you know", a boy with bleach bangs told his excited childhood friend while at the same time, trying to pull off his arm from the girl's grip. But unfortunately, his attempts yield no success.

"But Hikaru we have to go faster." The girl explained while dragging her friend. "The tournament must have started some time ago." Akari continued.

"Okay…okay. I understand." Hikaru surrendered. Akari had come up in his house and without any before-hand preparation ushered him to dress up. The girl later explained that they're going to see a Go tournament. When the two reached the event site, Hikaru noticed a board which stated that the occasion for that day is a Children's Go Tournament.

This was the first time Hikaru will see a go tournament with children as participants. Though he had the Honinbo Sai as his brother, he rarely visited any Go events with him. As a matter of fact, the Go world does not even know of his existence. Sai tried to make his brother live a normal life. His older brother did not want him to feel pressured of the expectations that come with being the title holder's brother moreover when Sai believed that Hikaru has a potential in Go.

Akari and Hikaru stopped at the hall where the tournament was hosted. Stalls offering Go classes, Go-related objects such as _kifu_ and _goban_ could be found around the area. Akari dragged Hikaru straight to where the games are played. And what he saw there took him by surprise.

"Woah! So many children playing Go." Hikaru muttered in his astonishment and at the same time letting his eyes roam around the vast hall. "And there are even kids who are younger than us." He said in a whisper.

Akari smiled at her friend's shock. She knew that Hikaru would definitely like this event.

"And the atmosphere seems to be heavy with nervousness and excitement, ne?" The girl stated, still watching Hikaru's reaction.

"Yah. It did not only come from the players but also from the parents watching their children." Hikaru added and he pointed to the participant's relatives at the hall side who were silently muttering their encouragement.

"This is incredible." Hikaru concluded and his companion nodded her agreement.

"Let's go watch some games." Akari told the boy after some time and both of them made their way towards two young participants who were in the middle of their match.

Hikaru observed the match; his eyes, which had the seriousness of a Go professional, wandered around the _goban_ finding out the good and bad moves made by both players. _"Black is in trouble."_ Hikaru thought.

And then his eyes froze at a certain coordinate.

"_A move to that point could make black survive." _Hikaru gazed at the board's upper left corner – at the 1-2 coordinate.

The boy playing black took a stone and placed it at a coordinate lower than what Hikaru was thinking.

_Klak_.

Hikaru shook his head and sighed. _"So close. Just one step higher…"_

The boy turned away from the match he was watching awhile ago and tried to find Akari. Hikaru saw her just two rows away from him, watching another game. He walked towards the girl and made a tap to his friend's shoulder.

"How's the game you've been watching?" Akari asked after they sauntered to a distance enough not to make a distraction.

"I think white would win after a few hands. The other boy made a mistake and put his stone a coordinate lower than what I think would be an appropriate move to save his stones." Hikaru mumbled.

"_Hikaru is surely serious when it comes to Go." _Akari thought after hearing Hikaru's statements.

A match ended in front of them and Hikaru pulled Akari towards the now open table.

"Here. Let me replay the match." Hikaru told his friend and started putting the stones in the position as he remembered.

"So, white plays here." Hikaru pointed to Akari who was now seated to the other side facing her friend. "White's move had endangered these black stones." The boy, then, pointed at the stones on the upper left corner of the _goban_. Hikaru looked at Akari and the girl nodded her head to show that she could still keep up. By this time, the arbiter who had been watching the same game Hikaru was replaying move towards the two. The judge was about to tell Hikaru and Akari that the _goban_ cannot be used for replaying a game but he stopped when he saw the position of the stones.

"_This was the game I was watching awhile ago."_ The arbiter thought. He looked at the young boy who was explaining something about white's move and decided to stop by and listen.

Akari noticed the man approached the table but Hikaru, who was too engrossed on the game at hand, took her attention and continued with his explanation.

"Black then moves at 1-3." The boy stopped and then, "I see…" Hikaru whispered to himself. "That move is a good one itself, for it will create an _eye_, but then the move will not be sufficed to save the stones or to win."

"But if black moves here…" Hikaru pointed at 1-2, a coordinate one-step higher than the previous move. "He can save the black stones, isn't it?" Hikaru looked at Akari and smiled.

"The game was complicated." Akari stated.

"Yup. But it's an exciting one." Hikaru stood up from his seat after putting back the stones to their respective containers and motioned to Akari to do the same.

"Let's look at the stalls we passed by earlier." Akari followed Hikaru who had already started his way out.

"Hey, wait." Akari called but the boy continued walking. "Hurry up, Akari." Hikaru said.

The arbiter stood in shock, still gazing at the now empty _goban_. He was amazed to see a child, not older than the other players himself, explain a complicated game to another child and more than that, the boy had seen a move that might have changed the flow of the game. The child had no name tag so he's not a participant in the tournament.

"Who was that boy?" The arbiter whispered to himself. His gazed left the goban for the first time and searched for the child who had been sitting in the chair in front of him awhile ago. But the child and his girl companion was nowhere to be found. The arbiter let out a sigh. _"I've missed the chance to know that boy's name."_

"Kakimoto-san, is there something wrong?" A young man, who could be in his late twenties, asked the arbitrator.

"No, there's nothing wrong Ogata-san." Kakimoto answered. "But…"

Ogata looked at the other man curiously. Kakimoto-san, then, told the young man about the child who had been there awhile ago. Replaying all that he saw and adding some of his thoughts with it.

"You said he's not a contestant?" Ogata asked for confirmation.

"Yes. I'm sure. He doesn't have a tag with him and he said something about having watched a match."

"Did you get his name?"

"No. I did not even notice what he looks like; I was looking at his back. I was too engrossed on the game itself." The older man explained and then bowed his head as if in deep thought. And then, Kakimoto suddenly looked up to the other Go pro. "He must still be here."

"Eh?" Ogata looked at him peculiarly.

"I remembered that he told the girl who was with him that they'll visit the stalls present in the event." Kakimoto told Ogata.

"But we do not know what he really look like. You told me that you hadn't seen his face. And with this crowd, I wonder if we'll be able to successfully find." The young pro rationalized gazing at the crowd.

"Yes. That was true." The arbiter looked bleak.

Ogata became silent. _"To discover a child with Go talent_ _and not learn his name…it was a shame." _The young man thought to himself.

"I would have wanted to see if it was a bluff." Ogata muttered.

"Ah. I should have focused on his looks or even ask for his name." Kakimoto-sensei said dejectedly.

"We cannot return what is past; we can only hope that the child, if he really has the talent, will come before us pros." Ogata said in conclusion. He would have really like to meet the boy and if he actually had the skills, he might be the one Akira would have as a rival. Ogata smiled at the thought. _"We'll then, the Go world sure was getting interesting…a new talent? I just hope he will not stay hidden for a long time."_

_Meanwhile…_

Hikaru was oblivious that he had caused a commotion. Right now, he was busy wandering around the shops which sell Go-related items. Hikaru strolled alone around the event area; Akari left him awhile ago with an excuse that she'd forgotten an appointment and therefore had to go home quickly. The girl mumbled that she was too excited to bring Hikaru in the event that she failed to check if she had any other engagements. Hikaru smiled at Akari's thoughtfulness and told her to start hurrying back home or she would be really late. Akari made an apology for having to leave Hikaru and then bowed her goodbye.

Hikaru smiled at the thought and continued looking around for something interesting. His eyes fell on a stand selling _kifu_ of known Go title-holders.

"This is the latest edition of Touya Meijin's _kifu_." Hikaru heard the sales agent told a customer. The boy approached the stall. _"Touya? Is he related to Akira?"_ Hikaru asked himself and then decided not to think of it anymore and just ask Akira the next time they meet. "It's complete and has the Meijin's most recent matches." He heard the salesman add.

Hikaru looked at the book being advertised. He asked the man for a copy to look on its contents and the agent gave him one. The content's page outlined the title of the matches with the name of the players on its side. Hikaru scanned the page. "Meijin, Samsung Cup, Kisei…" Hikaru muttered to himself and then his mumbling stop and his eyes froze to a line on the contents page.

"10-Dan…- Touya Kouyo Meijin VS Shindo Sai Honinbo", Hikaru read in shock. "It's Sai's match…"

The sales agent who had given Hikaru the copy looked at the boy. "Ah. Yes. That book also has the match between Touya Meijin and Honinbo Sai. It also has a page explaining the moves and all. Do you want to buy it?" The man asked Hikaru who was still absorbing what he had read and heard.

"Are you buying it?" The man asked a little concerned on the young boy's peculiar behavior. Hikaru snapped out his trance at the question.

"Ye..yes. I will." Hikaru gave back the copy for wrapping and then went to get money from his wallet. The sales agent had not really anticipated that the boy will buy the book; after all, it was an expensive one. Hikaru gave the money for the item.

"Mmmm…Are you interested in the Meijin's matches or in Honinbo Sai's?" The salesman asked the boy while giving Hikaru's change and purchase.

"The Honinbo's…" Hikaru replied not looking at the man.

"Is that so? I think we also have the _kifu _of theHoninbo's matches." Hikaru looked at the man.

"Can I see it?" Hikaru asked excitement in his eyes.

"Of course" The agent rampaged around his items looking for the said book. "Here." And the man handed another book to Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the book and scanned its contents. _"These are all Nii-chan's matches."_ The boy thought.

After sometime, Hikaru also bought the book. The sales agent gladly wrapped it for him.

"Here." Hikaru reached for the book. "You know there's only a few who are interested in the former Honinbo's matches." The man told Hikaru. "I don't know why? Shindo Sai was a genius. But maybe…maybe it was because the Honinbo had only been young when he got the title and for only a few years because of his early death." He told Hikaru. Hikaru nodded and muttered a silent _maybe_.

Hikaru sat in front of the _goban_ he found at the attic. On his right were the Go stones and on his other hand, he held a copy of his brother's matches.

Sai was only twelve when he became a professional Go player and it was during that time that Hikaru was born. He got the title of Honinbo when he was eighteen, making him the youngest title holder during that time. Sai had been playing Go even before Hikaru was born, so it was a given fact that Hikaru, with Sai as his older brother, would learn to play the game. But since he, Hikaru, was still too young for the Go pro brother to discuss his matches with, there are only a few times that Sai showed him his other games.

Hikaru stared in awe at the game he had just replayed. The moves that were played by both players are very solid. It was a great game.

"_Brother's moves…are really strong. He is really a genius."_ Hikaru gathered after learning how the game was played. Every move had invoked tension. Every stone played gives off a feeling of the player's persistence to prevail on the said match. _"Touya Mejin also played well and matched brother's every move."_

"I also want to play like this." Hikaru whispered to himself. He was caught by the game's brilliance. "I want to get stronger to play like this."

_Knock. Knock._

"Master Hikaru, dinner's ready." Yuki told the boy who was still busy staring down at some game. "Will I wait for you or you'll go down yourself?"

Hikaru looked back at Yuki who's standing at his door. "Wait for me. I'll just finish this up." The boy took one long look at the play and then he removed the stones and placed them back to their container.

"I thought you're going to skip your meal. You haven't moved from that place since you arrived." Yuki stated with a smirk and started going downstairs.

"No way! I won't skip eating ramen!" Hikaru yelled at the young man while running towards him.

"Who told you will have ramen today?" Yuki asked bewildered.

"I smelled it." Hikaru said in a way that is like boasting his "abnormal" sense of smell. Then, the boy ran up to the dinner hall where his favorite meal is 'waiting'. Yuki let out a sigh. He still could not understand his young master's antics – just a while ago, the boy was so serious studying a game, the next, Hikaru went back to his mischievous attitude. Yuki let out another sigh. He could not understand at all.

**Author's notes:**

I've based this chapter on the manga, very obvious isn't it? But some lines like the thing about forming an "eye", I just made it up. So that means I hadn't really used the same match from HnG. I changed it a little. I really don't know how to play Go. I tried to learn, really tried but it's hard. I began to think chess is the only thing I can play well. The last part was a bit hard to write. I have the idea how this chapter would go but it's hard to put it into words. So there…

Thanks for the reviews and for reading the story.

_**ShiroLight:**_ Thank you very much for your reviews. You've been the first one to review on this story and I'm very grateful for that.

_**Pure Shikon:**_ Thanks for your advice (about past tense thingy)..hehe..About Akira's hair, I was really surprised when I read your review. I hadn't noticed that I made his hair blue maybe I was influenced by Athrun's (from Gundam Seed) poster which is pasted in my room. But I guess it's not a bad thing for Akira to be blue-haired.. He's still cute whatever color of hair he has (just wish it wouldn't be pink or orange).

_**Orodruin:**_I got a little disturbed after reading your review so I started reading the whole story at once..Hehe..i guess your right. I didn't really used that much "had" and "hadn't" in conversations but I'm not really that sure after all I rarely speak English. Most of the times, I only speak the said language in school. To speak it outside school, some people even those close to me will think that I'm being arrogant using a foreign language to convey myself. But thanks for telling me. I try not to use it that often but I can't really promise. Hehe…Thanks again.

_**Astrido:**_Hey thanks for telling me about that. I've enabled it after I read your review. About the _betareader_, I don't know. I'm really ignorant about that subject.

_**Digimist:**_Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't about to write a chapter on Touya Akira yet but after I read your review I guess it can't be helped. Thanks again.

_**Tram:**_Is Akira really that stiff and serious in the last chapter? I haven't really 'engraved' in my mind Hikaru and Akira's age. Sometimes, the 15 year old them keep showing up in my mind..Sigh

Many thanks to all reviewers. Sorry I can't reply on the other reviews coz right now, I don't have internet connection and have to rely on internet cafes. That was a little hard for me. Sigh But I guess I just have to wait patiently until my connection is fully restored.

Sorry for the mistakes.

Thanks again for reading this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Do I still have to say this? I'm certainly not the owner of Hikaru no Go.

_**Destined to Play**_

_by emeraldXonyx_

**Chapter 6 **_**Go, online?**_

Ogata looked at the twelve year old boy beside him. These past few days, he noticed slight changes on Akira's behavior. The boy had been a bit lively and he seemed to be enjoying his class days, something that was not true before. All those who were close to the boy knew that Akira did not have any friends at school. Most children were intimidated by the prodigy's talent and serious behavior that seemed a little off for a child. And being a professional Go player at a young age hadn't made the situation better. Ogata gazed back to the match they had been discussing. It was the Meijin's current match and as a part of the study group, he should have been participating in the discussion. But currently, his mind was not interested in the game at hand, rather he was still disturbed in his _kohai_'s change of behavior, not that it was bad. But he just could not let this out-of-the-ordinary event to pass. So deciding to appease his curious mind, Ogata asked the boy himself.

"So Akira how's school these days?" Ogata asked while placing a stone in the _goban_ in front of him. Akira looked at him a bit surprised. It's not because the man beside him ask something that is not related to their ongoing discussion. Ogata-san was his father's student for so long that Akira treated him as a relation – an older brother perhaps and because of that, Ogata can probe and ask him personal questions. But what surprised Akira was the topic itself – school. Master Ogata never became interested with his school life. And more than that, the question is somewhat leading. Akira freed himself of this thought and answered.

"It's fine. The subjects are rather interesting. The principal and the teachers are considerate when it comes to my absences due to Go matches."

"Ahh…" Ogata muttered. Akira thought the other man had dismissed the subject but Ogata further probed. "Is something interesting happened?"

"Huh?" Akira reacted. But the young boy failed to answer because his phone started ringing.

_Kring. Kring._

The study group stopped their discussion and looked at the source of sound. Akira excused himself to answer the call.

"Hello. Akira Touya speaking"

"Hey, you really are too serious. What a formal way to greet a friend. It's Hikaru "

"Hikaru?" Akira cried in surprise.

"Hikaru?" The boy at the end of the line mimicked. "Do you know any other Hikarus?" He kidded.

Akira was beginning to be pissed but he stopped himself from making a childish retort – something that Hikaru would really want for a reaction. "I'm just surprised. I didn't know you'll call."

"Yeh, right. It's really unusual for someone, who you had given your number and asked to call if he needed something, to phone you. It would really be a surprise, ne?" Hikaru stated sarcastically.

Akira clenched his other hand, the one not holding the phone, into a tight fist. He was really irritated by now. Hikaru had a way that really gets into his nerves. Akira could not hold in anymore, he was about to retort back but stopped when he heard Hikaru's laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Akira fumed thinking that the other boy had some 'nasty' comments up into his sleeves.

"You really are too easy to annoy." Hikaru said between laughs. "Sorry for that."

Akira's anger had abated. He really could not explain why Hikaru was able to turn out this side of him. If others would see him right now, they would be surprise to see this temperamental Akira Touya. _"No wonder Master Ogata asked whether something interesting went up. He always was able to see slight changes in my behavior ever since I was young."_

"Hey, hey…you still there?"

"Yes. So why did you call?" Akira asked his friend.

"I need to borrow some notes." Hikaru told Akira. The truth was Hikaru himself would not bother to study the past lessons, if it was not for Yuki who kept nagging him, he wouldn't call the other boy for this reason.

"Whoa! Never thought you'd be _that _interested in studying." Akira kidded trying to suppress his laughter after imagining Hikaru's look at this statement.

"Haha. Yeh. Laugh at me. I was forced on this, you know."

"Yeh." Akira snickered. "I'll bring the notes tomorrow."

"You'll come to class?" Hikaru asked.

"Hn. Don't have a match tomorrow" The boy explained.

"Ah." Last week, Akira was absent for a match. Hikaru remembered Akira telling him about this beginner dan match. "So how's your game?"

Akira was a little bit surprise. He knew that Hikaru plays Go, though they hadn't played yet, but he didn't know that the boy was interested in the outcome of his match. Akira let out a sigh. "I lost. I t was a good match though."

"Hey, Akira. Why don't you show me the game some time?" Hikaru said suddenly.

"Huh?"

Hikaru scratched his head. "Eh. It's not that I'm as good as you though. I just want to see the game replayed. I'm really interested in it."

"Yeh. Why not?!" Akira smiled. It's really good to have a friend that plays Go. Though he had been surrounded by Go players since he was a child, it was different because Hikaru has the same age as he. "Why don't you come over at our house after class tomorrow?" Akira suggested.

"Okay!" Hikaru answered.

"I'll tell my parents about it."

"Thanks. So, Ja?" The two ended their conversation. Akira went back to the room where the study group was still discussing. The call was quiet long and Akira did not notice the time. The door slide open and the boy stepped in. the players looked at the Akira who had just entered.

"Ne, Akira-kun, you've been out long, the game discussion was finished." Ashiwara-san told him.

Ogata stared at his _kohai_. The group heard Akira's loud voice, awhile ago and was quite surprised by the outbursts. Ogata fixed his glasses into place. _"Something's really going on."_ The young man decided.

"Who are you talking to back there?" Ashiwara continued nodding his head towards the door. "Seemed you're a little pissed or something then."

"Ah." Akira reacted in embarrassment. _"So they had heard."_ The boy thought and sighed. "That was Hikaru, he's a classmate. He asked me to bring some past notes, he's a transferee." Akira tried to explain briefly.

"Ah." Ashiwara nodded his understanding.

"You two seemed a little close." Ogata stated. It's unusual for Akira to just give his number to help someone from class. And more than that, the boy who called is interesting. It seemed he wasn't intimidated by the young prodigy unlike the others.

By this time, the Meijin began to show interest. He looked at his son. Ogata's conclusion was right. The boy, who called, Hikaru, appeared to be someone that Akira's comfortable with. And for this, the Meijin was grateful. Since, Akira was young; he rarely got friends his own age. It might be his fault for he's the one who introduced Akira to Go. He was really interested to meet this young friend of his son.

"He's a friend." Akira stated briefly. "Ah." The boy looked like he remembered something. "By the way Father, Hikaru will visit tomorrow. I asked him to, we're replaying my beginner-dan game."

"So, he plays Go?" The Meijin asked.

"Yes. But we haven't really played yet." Akira told the group. The boy, then, excused himself to tell his mother about the forthcoming visitor.

"It's good that Akira has begun socializing. Isn't it, Toya-sensei?" Ashiwara muttered.

The Meijin nodded his agreement. "Yes. Akira had been around adults too long. It would do him good to associate with other young ones as well."

The others agreed. _"Tomorrow will indeed be an interesting one." _Ogata thought. It's good that his master had asked him earlier to join him tomorrow on another study session. He now had an excuse to be at the Touya's home to meet this Hikaru. Ogata smiled. His questions would definitely be answered tomorrow.

Yuki entered his young master's room only to find his charge still engrossed in his computer. Yesterday, Akari barged inside Shindo's mansion, excitement clearly etched in her face. The girl, who had been model of patience, was uncommonly not in the mood to wait patiently for her best friend who was still in deep slumber.

_**Flashback**_

Hikaru's grandfather stared at the young girl at his left. The old man had invited the girl to join him for breakfast since he thought that it will take a while to arouse his grandson from sleep. Just a few minutes passed since his Akari joined him on the dining hall and the girl was giving a look of impatience in her demeanor. Akari had been tapping her fingers on the table after every bite – an action clearly showing that she could not wait any longer.

"Akari, why don't you go, wake up your friend?" The old man suggested.

Akari looked up from her plate. "No. It's alright. Yuki-san might have awakened Hikaru by now." The girl said hopefully. The two both know that to wake up Hikaru that fast was an impossible feat moreover when it's a non-school day. Both let out a sigh. After some more minutes, Yuki arrived together with Hikaru.

"Sorry for waiting, Akari-chan." Yuki apologized and he together with Hikaru proceeded to their seats.

"Akari, why did you call at this time of day." Hikaru asked a little pissed for being woken up early. Akari frowned at the question. She was very excited to tell Hikaru of another way to play Go but this time, her excitement seems to be ebbing away because of her friend's reaction. But then, she decided to tell him anyway.

"I was walking home yesterday when I saw an internet café and there seems to be something interesting on it because there are so many young people. So I got very curious…"

"Akari, will you go straight to the point?" Hikaru cut. The girl stopped annoyed.

"Okay, I'll cut it short." She told the boy. "I learned that online Go was being endorsed by the café, so that's why I'm here. I was thinking, you'll be interested about it. But I guess, you'll too busy sleeping…" Akari smirked. She knew Hikaru would nag her about this online Go after he finished processing what she had said.

"Café…online…Go…GO!" Hikaru cried. "Akari, did you say online Go?" The boy asked Akari excitedly. The girl nodded her head. "Tell me about it. How can I play online?" Akari laughed inside. _"I got you."_

"Huh? But aren't you pissed at me, being woken up early?"

"Akari! Please tell me! Hey…" Hikaru begged. "Hey, Akari. Don't be mean……" Hikaru nagged. Akari surrendered. She could not contain her excitement any longer. So she told Hikaru all about her experience that day and the boy willingly listened.

"So, you only have to go to the site and register, and then you can play." Akari ended. Hikaru nodded his head in understanding. "Hey. You have internet connection, don't you?" Akari asked with a plan on her mind.

"Yes. Why?" Hikaru answered bewildered.

"Why don't we check out the site now? You can register and then play."

"Oh, yes. Let's go." Hikaru responded. The two hastily made their way to Hikaru's room.

_**End Flashback**_

Yuki watched Hikaru finished his game. He did not dare disturb his young master when he's serious in a match. After awhile, the other player resigned. Hikaru let out a sigh. The game had been a good one. That Li played better than the other players he met online. Playing continuously made him tired. Hikaru rested his head on the computer chair's head. He flipped his head back and then screamed his surprise.

"WHA…!!" Hikaru fell from his chair.

"Are you okay, Master Hikaru?" Yuki asked the surprised boy. Hikaru looked at man.

"Oww…Yuki, you gave me one hell of a surprise! I almost got a heart attack." The boy exaggeratedly said. Hikaru had not noticed that Yuki was in the room. Heck! He didn't even hear him approach. _"Is he a cat or what?!"_ Hikaru thought referring to the stealthy approach of the man in front of him.

"Sorry. I wasn't intending to surprise you. I decided not to disturb you while you're playing a game so I did not make my presence known." Yuki explained.

Hikaru stood up and wave his hand dismissing the subject. "It's okay." The boy told him and then proceeded to ask Yuki's reason for coming.

"I was just checking on you. Your father called yesterday but you're busy playing and your grandfather told me not to disturb you."

"Why did Dad call?" Hikaru asked and then his eyes widened in sudden realization. "You did not tell him that I've been playing Go, did you?"

"No. I did not. I promised you, aren't I? You're father called for the usual."

"Ah." Hikaru nodded his understanding. Why did he not think of it? His father always called just to remind him about his studies, health, etc…the list goes on. Though Shindo Masao met his son only a number of times in a year, he's a doting father and checks on Hikaru every now and then.

"Master told me that you should not be permitted to sleep late and play on your computer too much." Yuki told Hikaru.

The boy shook his head and laughed. "Dad really knows me a lot." And then, Hikaru's face turned sober. "I really wished I didn't have to lie to him. But I just want to be with Sai again." Playing Go made Hikaru feel that his brother was right beside him.

"Yes, it's better if we did not have to lie. But I think that Master will understand your reasons if you explained it to him."

Hikaru nodded his head in answer but he doubted that his father would readily understand him. When it comes to Go, his Dad's rationality diminishes.

"Now, now. Why don't you prepare yourself to sleep? You have classes tomorrow."

"But Yuki, it's still early."

"Early? It's almost eleven." Yuki raised an eyebrow. "If Master learned about this, you and I will be dead."

"Okay, okay. No need to remind me about it." Hikaru surrendered. His father's really scary when his orders were not followed. _"Ah. And Dad will be scarier when he learned I'm disobeying his order not to play Go."_ Hikaru let the thought pass. It wouldn't do him good to think worse of the future. Right now, he'll just live on the present and wait.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for this late update. I got busy with my enrollment so I didn't have much time to finish this quickly. Hope you like it.

Please review. Reviews are much appreciated.

P.S. Sorry for the mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone (nobody knows the name): Hey, who owns this manga

_A no-name person:_ Hey, who owns this manga? (holds up a volume of Hikaru no Go)

_emeraldXonyx:_ Not me…not me…Yumi Hotta did.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO! But I wish I did…

**- 00000 -**

_**Destined to Play**_

_by emeraldXonyx_

**Chapter 7 **_**Surprises I**_

The school bell rang, signaling the end of another class day. Students could be seen loitering around the school's campus. Most of the pupils made their way out of Kaio's gates, either waiting to be fetch by their services or just starting to walk their path home. There were some, who (should we say) were too dedicated to their work or just too afraid of their _senpais_, left still finishing their club activities. And there were also few _unlucky_ students, who were left in their classroom with their homeroom teacher reprimanding and lecturing them in a monotonous tone that could make even the dead rise to complain. Unfortunately, Hikaru Shindo was one of these _unlucky_ students who still could not go home and was forced to hear the rumblings of his teacher.

"_Why the hell did this happen this time!?"_ Hikaru asked himself, not hearing whatever their class adviser was talking about. He had gotten up late this morning, thanks to Lady Luck, who seemed to have decided to mess with his alarm clock today making him late to school (the clock actually stopped, seemed it's battery was all used up). This would have not happen if Yuki was there. He would definitely do everything to make Hikaru on time. But, it's as if all his luck was gone, Yuki told him last night that he'll leave early for something connected to the business or so and could not, therefore, wake his young master up. Yuki would definitely give him another hearing regarding this. But this was not the time to think of what will happen at home. There's something much worst at hand. Hikaru glanced at the open door.

"Akira." He muttered to himself. He had seen the annoyed look of his friend's face when he heard that he could not join him immediately after class. Hikaru let out another sigh. _"Talk about timing."_ The boy thought referring to his _unfortunate events_. Luck wasn't really on his side. The two friends had planned to go straight away at Akira's house to recreate the game Akira had played against a higher dan. Hikaru was very excited for one, he could see another player's Go and second, he could meet his friend's parents.

"_Hn. When are you going to finish talking?"_ Hikaru thought to himself. He really wished that the teacher would hurry up and stop this detention. _"Please, stop now. I really have to go or Akira will have my neck."_ The boy pleaded silently. And it was as if, he was heard, the teacher decided to finish his _long and boring speech_.

"So, Shindo-kun you must not be late again okay?"

"Yes, sensei!" Hikaru called, grateful to be free at last. He cheerfully packed his things and walked out of the room, only to be welcomed by the still fuming Akira.

"Ugh. This is bad." He muttered to himself after seeing his best friend. "Yo, Akira!" Hikaru called in a louder voice, thinking that it would do him good to act as if he did not know that the person in front of him was angry. Akira's eyebrow twitched. He really was fuming. Hikaru, of all the times, had to made him wait for half an hour.

"Thought you have forgotten our plans for today. Making yourself late for class, of all the times, today and having a detention. Tsk. And you're the one who asked for this." Akira stated in a sarcastic voice.

"Eh…" Hikaru was at lost for words. "I really am sorry, Akira." The boy apologized. "It's not as if I planned to be late today, have a detention and make you wait." Hikaru mumbled. "Sorry."

Akira waved his hand as dismissal and started to walk towards the exit. "Let's go. It will do us no good if we stay here. We don't have much time." Akira told the other boy. Hikaru smiled. Akira had forgiven him. The other boy ran towards his friend.

"Hey, hey…Akira….wait for me."

**- 0000000000000000000000000 -**

Hikaru fidgeted at the back seat of a sleek red car. He had felt the intense gaze of the driver, who happened to be Akira's acquaintance. Akira introduced him as Ogata-sensei, a student of his father. The boy was wondering why the man continued staring at him at the rear view mirror. Hikaru felt the pressure of the man's gaze, making him really uncomfortable. He had been too focused on his thoughts that he did not hear Akira's call.

"Hikaru! Oi. Hikaru…" Akira called. "Hey, hey…you there?" The other boy asked Hikaru while at the same time, waving his hands on the boy's face. But still he did not get a response. Akira inhaled and the called in a louder voice. "HIKARU!"

Hikaru was brought back from his deep thoughts and cried in surprise. "Woah! Why did you shout? You'll burst my eardrums!" The boy cried with exaggeration. Akira sighed. "Good. You're back with us?" He stated making Hikaru wondered what his words meant. Seeing the confusion on the other boy's face, Akira added, "I've been calling you too many times and you're not even responding, even a flick of an eye. What were you thinking about?" the blue-haired boy asked his friend.

"Eh.." Hikaru scratched his head. "Nothing." Akira put up an incredulous face. "I was just wondering about Go professionals." Hikaru decided to answer with a subject that Akira loved most.

"What about it?" Akira asked.

"Everything. I'm not really knowledgeable about these things." Hikaru said in his "as-I-told-you-before" voice.

Akira nodded his understanding. So, he talked about the pro world and the Go professionals, explaining to Hikaru about titles, matches and programs related to the topic. Ogata, as he was driving, decided to just listen at the conversation, not making any remarks or reactions, for that matter. He was really interested to this boy. He had not seen Akira out of his serious façade often. And Shindo-kun (he had learned Hikaru's full name from the introductions made earlier) had passed by Akira's barriers so easily as if it did not exist in the first place. The boy was a complete opposite of Akira. When he first saw him, he thought that he's a punk and Akira said he plays Go. _"I could not really understand this boy. But I guess looks can be very deceiving." _Ogata thought referring to the child's contrasting personalities. The man decided to listen to the boys' conversation, hoping to know more about the enigma that was Hikaru Shindo.

The talk made Hikaru comfortable and without knowing it, they had arrived at Akira's house.

The red car stopped at a classic Japanese-inspired house – a great contrast to Hikaru's own home, which was western inspired. The three got off the car and walked towards the gate.

"Here we are." Akira muttered. Ogata just kept his silence as the boy rang the doorbell. The gate opened to reveal a woman who looked so much like Akira.

"_I guess this is Akira's mother._" Hikaru bowed and said his greeting. Akiko smiled.

"You must be Hikaru-kun. Akira talked about you a lot." Akiko told the boy. Akira blushed at the confession. Hikaru smiled and then took a peek at the still red Akira.

"Okaa-san, I think we should enter now." Akira told his mother politely, trying to change the latter topic discretely.

"Ah..yes. Sorry, Hikaru-kun…Ogata-san.." Akiko apologized to their guests and showed the way inside the house. Akiko slid the door open to the receiving room.

"Your father will come after awhile. Please make yourself comfortable Hikaru-kun." Akiko left. Ogata-san followed the mistress to the playing room where the Meijin was waiting in front of his goban.

"Honey, Akira and Hikaru-kun had come." Akiko told him. The Meijin nodded and stated that he'll go meet them after awhile. Akiko made her way to the kitchen to prepare snacks.

"Touya-sensei." Ogata greeted and bowed to his teacher.

"Ogata." Touya-Meijin acknowledged. Then, he stood up and went towards the other man. "You had met Hikaru-kun?" He asked.

"Yes. It was good that he and Akira met. They are really close." Ogata told Master Touya as they walked towards the receiving room.

"Ah. As I thought." The old Touya stated receiving a questioning gaze from the young man. But before Ogata could ask the meaning of the last statement, they had reached their destination. They could hear Akira and Hikaru's voice ringing from the inside. "It seemed that they had entered another shouting match." Ogata muttered. The door slid open and revealed the two teenagers who were at each other's throat. Both Hikaru and Akira weren't aware of the new presence. And they were startled when they heard a voice near them.

"Ah. You must be Hikaru-kun." The Meijin stated, stepping in front of the bickering teenagers. The two stopped shouting and looked at the Meijin.

"Father." Akira was red with embarrassment. He was caught off guard.

Hikaru looked again at the man, Akira called father. And what he saw was a shock to him.

"Touya-sensei!" Hikaru squeaked in his surprise. The Meijin's face showed surprise just for a few seconds, smiled and calmly greeted the boy. "It's nice to see you again, Shindo Hikaru-kun."

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for this late update. I had written this a day after I finished the last chapter but I had a block and could not continue writing. I just had my exams earlier. It was TOXIC. sigh

So, it's nice to hear your reviews again. I mean read, in that sense

Thanks for reading. Please R&R.

Note: This was just the first part of the chapter **Surprises**. Hehe…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Unfortunately for me, I do not own Hikaru no Go. That was Yumi Hotta's great, great work!!

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

**Note: This is not a good chapter. Sorry. I had made it hurriedly. I'm so busy with hospital and community duties right now. Really sorry. I don't like it myself so you can **_**burn**_** it as well. hehe**

_Flashback (from Chapter 7)_

"Ah. You must be Hikaru-kun." The Meijin stated, stepping in front of the bickering teenagers. The two stopped shouting and looked at the Meijin.

"Father." Akira was red with embarrassment. He was caught off guard.

Hikaru looked again at the man, Akira called father. And what he saw was a shock to him.

"Touya-sensei!" Hikaru squeaked in his surprise. The Meijin's face showed surprise just for a few seconds, smiled and calmly greeted the boy. "It's nice to see you again, Shindo Hikaru-kun."

_End Flashback_

**Chapter 8 **_**Surprises II **_

"_Why is Touya-sensei here? Touya-sensei was Akira's father?! No how can that be? Akira said his father is the Meijin? Does that mean that Touya sensei was the Meijin…"_ A whirl of questions flashed through Hikaru's mind. And then memories…

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Look!" A seven year old Hikaru waved a white paper while running towards his brother. His mother had brought him to the Go institute after much pouting and begging. Sai showed surprise at first. It's the first time his younger brother had visited him in the institute. _

"_Is that your brother?" Someone asked beside him. Sai, without leaving his eyes from the fast approaching blizzard that was Hikaru, answered. "Yes, he is." And then without warning, Hikaru jumped towards Sai for a hug._

"_Nii-chan! Look. I got a star." Hikaru shoved a drawing of a go board to his brother's face. Sai took the paper with his free hand and looked at it._

"_It's very good." Sai told him. Hikaru detached himself from his brother who began to ruffle his hair in endearment. By this time, Hikaru noticed the other man who was with his brother. Hikaru faced the man and respectfully greeted him a good day. _

"_Hello. I'm Shindo Hikaru. Nice to meet you..ummm.." Hikaru looked at his brother. Sai smiled._

"_Touya-sensei, this is my brother Hikaru. Hikaru meet Touya-sensei."_

"_Ah. Nice to meet you Touya-sensei" Hikaru continued with his greeting. The Meijin smiled and reached to shake the boy's outstretched hands._

"_It's good to see you too, Hikaru-kun"_

_After the greetings, Sai told Hikaru that he could not go home with them yet because he had promised Touya-sensei a game. Hikaru pouted. He really wanted to be with his brother today. Seeing the young Shindo's reaction, the Meijin told Sai to bring Hikaru with them._

"_Is that really okay, sensei?" Sai asked earning a nod from the older man._

"_It's okay. I'm sure Hikaru-kun wanted to see his brother play." And then Touya looked at Hikaru and smiled. "Isn't it, Hikaru-kun?"_

_Hikaru nodded, a wide grin in his face._

That was the first time Hikaru met the Meijin. Hikaru remembered. He had come to this house as a child but he had not seen Akira that time. Touya-sensei had been good to him and he even played a game with him. A game, he doesn't really remember except that it was like playing his brother. That meeting had not been the last, for it was only three years ago when he met again the Meijin – and that was, at his mother and brother's funeral.

"Father, you know Hikaru?" Akira asked. The question got Hikaru out of his reverie and he looked at Akira who had a questioning look on his face.

"Ah. Yes, it has been a while though." The man looked calmly at Hikaru and the boy stared back.

"Yes. It has been sensei." Hikaru said in a stable voice – devoid of the surprise he felt at seeing an acquaintance from the past and a man who knew his relationship with the prodigy Sai.

"_Sensei? Have he been a student of Master Touya? But that's impossible. I would have known it"_ Ogata thought.

Akira was perplexed. He didn't know what was going on. How did his father and his friend met and when…

Hikaru looked at Akira. He had seen the exchange of emotions in his friend's face and knowing that he could not keep it a secret any longer.

"I did not know that the Meijin and Touya-sensei were one and the same." Hikaru outwardly laughed at his foolishness. Akira and Ogata, who were absorbed at their own musings, snapped out of their worlds and looked at Hikaru.

"How is that possible?" Ogata asked himself.

"I was in America for the last years and had no update and whatsoever. And another thing was I had never really known things about the professional Go world. So that's why I really got surprise." Hikaru answered Ogata's unuttered question.

Akira nodded his understanding. After all, he knew from the start, Hikaru's penchant for not knowing anything about his world.

"So how did you and father met?" Akira asked the final inquiry.

"Ahh.." Hikaru saw the Meijin looking at him, wondering whether he'll tell them the truth. But Hikaru had made a decision.

"I had met Touya-sensei in a tournament when I was young. I wanted to watch some Go games, before, and Touya-sensei helped me so I was allowed to watch the match." Hikaru knew that his excuse was somewhat lame. As a matter of fact, it was devoid of any information though what he said was partly true. After all, he had met the Meijin in the Go institute (where tournaments are held) and the man had allowed him to watch his and Sai's match. Hikaru looked back at the Meijin to see his reaction, Touya sensei remained undisturbed by the conscious omissions made by him.

"Ah. So that's what happened." Akira muttered. "But why did you call father sensei?" the blue-haired boy decided to ask one last time.

"Ummm…I guess I got used to it. The first time we met, I heard someone call him that (referring to Sai), so I had somewhat adopted it. Would you mind it, umm..if I continue calling you sensei?" Hikaru asked the Meijin.

"It's alright. You can call me whatever you like."

Silence hovered over the group. Akira and Ogata were still absorbing the news while Hikaru was wondering whether he had made a good excuse or not. The silence was broken by Akiko's entrance.

_The door slid open._

"Oh! It's good to see that you're all here." Akiko entered holding a tray of refreshments. "Ah. Dear should I serve the refreshments here or…?" Akira's mother looked at his son expecting a reply.

Akira, who is still in a _trance_ after _that_ shocking revelation, made no reply and Hikaru, who knew that his friend had not come out of _his_ _dream world_, as Hikaru call it, decided to answer it for him. "Akiko-san, thank you for the snacks, I think Akira and I would like to enjoy what you prepared in his room." The boy with the bleached bangs gave the woman a sweet smile. Akiko smiled back. "Okay. I'll go put this in the room. And hun, I've prepared the tea. It's in the game room." The Meijin thanked his wife and walked towards the said room. The still wondering Ogata followed, eager to ask his _sensei_ about this new discovery.

_Meanwhile,_

"Eh…." Hikaru muttered with a hint of annoyance at Akira after the two had left. The sound brought Akira out of his _reverie_.

"Ah. Good to see you back, 'kira."

The boy raised an eyebrow, not understanding the remark.

"Huh. I thought I'll be going to stand here for days waiting until you _fix_ all your thoughts." HIkaru gave a dramatic sigh and continued. "Never knew that the great Touya Akira is slow in such things as comprehension." The boy snickered.

Akira turned red. Hikaru smiled waiting for the expected eruption. "HIKARU…"

Hikaru run laughing towards Akira's room, the said owner on his heels muttering which sounds like "stupid Hikaru, kill…." over and over. And during this time, the earlier confrontation lay forgotten. "But not for long…", thought Hikaru.

**Author's notes –**

**This is very short. I finished this before I even posted the last chapter but after reading it. I found it lacking. But I think this will do for a while. Sorry for this very late chapter. The next one, I can't tell when… but my sembreak is near…only a month to go…haha..thanks for the reviews."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnG. I wish I did. **

_**Destined to Play**_

_**By emeraldXonyx**_

**Chapter 9**

Akira clenched his fist; his eyes wavering from the complicated game arranged at his Go board and the young man who surprised him with his ability – Hikaru.

After a number of friendly shouts and mumblings earlier, the bleach-haired boy changed his demeanor from his "goofy" façade to his serious mode – a change in character which always made Akira surprise – and requested a match.

"A match?" Akira, that time, uttered, confusion written on his face

"Yup, a match." Hikaru repeated and made a small smile. "I want us to play Go."

-oOoOoOoOo-

And that's what led him to this game. Akira glanced at the black stone that Hikaru played on his turn.

_What the…? Is this a joke or what?_ Akira asked himself. He never thought the boy before him would have that much strength to face him – a Go professional – equally. Akira looked at Hikaru for too-many-to-count times. His every move surprised him and the latest one had made him literally sweat.

"_Who are you really?"_ Akira asked silently, an unuttered question that has been playing on his mind since they started the game. This Hikaru had matched his every move both in offense and defense. Akira shuddered – not because of fear but because of excitement. This is the first time he felt this feeling….he had found a rival.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hikaru felt Akira's eyes on him. He knew what a surprise this game has been for his friend after all he had told him almost nothing about his knowledge on Go. But Akira is not the only one surprised. Hikaru never knew that Go could be this intense or to be specific, he never knew that he would be able to play this kind of Go. Hikaru stared back at Akira. His eyes filled with determination. _I want to play games like this. I want to play Go… Sai-nii, I want to play. _

Flashback

"_Hikaruuuuuuuu, come on let's play again." Sai urged his brother. Hikaru pouted. "But I'm going to lose again…you're gonna crash me!" The younger boy wailed. _

_Sai smiled and moved towards his brother's side. He put his arms around his beloved brother. "Now, come on Hikaru. Don't you wanna play?" He chided. Hikaru continued pouting before answerinG, "I wanna play but you wouldn't ,et me win and I won't even if I pry…so why do I have to play if it wall end with me losing again." Sai ruffled his brother's hair and turned Hikaru's chubby face towards him. "Why do you play Hikaru? Ir it only to win?" _

_Hikaru stared at his brother anù shook his head. "Nah. Not really. I wanna play you also…(pause) and it was fun but I want to win too but you're too strong and I can't win but I enjoy it but I lose and I don't wanna lose but you would not let me winnnnnnnnn." Sai smiled at his brother's antics. The younger boy answered without pausing for a breath and after his litany, he concluded that he did not really understand. But Hikaru was only 7, at that age even him would have said the same._

"_Sai-nii?" Sai broke out of his trance at Hikaru's call. "Sai-nii…why do you play Go?" Sai was taken aback. He never thought Hikaru would turn the question back at him. _

"_Ah…why? Mmmm…"Sai paused to think. "I don't really know how to explain this…but when I play Go, I feel excited. It is like I'm creating a new universe with my hands. Do you understand that Hikaru?" Hikaru shook his head. Sai sighed. He really don't know how to explain what he felt when playing Go in words understandable to a child. But he was called from his musing when his brother begin picking up the Go stones and place it back to their container. _

"_I can't understand you brother. But maybe if I play hundreds of games just like you, I'll be able to know. So, let's play again Sai-nii… I want to play Go." _

End Flashback.

"Pachi". The last stone has been set. Akira looked at the goban. The game was a complex one and a glance is not enough to know who had dominated the game. Akira stared back at the boy in front of him – his new-found rival. Hikaru had been silent; his face showed deep concentration. Akira glanced back to the goban and started counting. But before he could finished, Hikaru let out a sigh.

"Hahhh…I lost by half a moku. I guess I would have to treat you." Hikaru stated and then let out a frustrated yell. "Wahhhhhhhhh…only half a moku. I'm so unluckyyyyyyyy…" Akira looked at Hikaru after finished counting. The score was 76-82 and adding 5.5 to black, the final score was 81.5-82. A half-moku difference.

"Oi, 'kira…." Hikaru called but received no answer. "OI…AKIRA!" the bleach-haired boy yelled after receiving no reaction from his friend. Akira jumped of his feet. "What?"

"Hehe..you were in dreamland _again_." Hikaru stated calmly. Akira's eyebrows twitched. "I'm not…", he uttered.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"I said, I'm not!"

"What?"

"I said I haven't gone to dreamland!" Akira yelled frustrated. Hikaru laughed hearing his friend's reaction. It was always fun seeing his _proper_ friend frustrated. Akira glared.

"The game was great." Akira stated. Hikaru stopped laughing. "Yeh, it was."

"When have you started playing?"

Hikaru sighed. He knows Akira won't let this go away without his _twenty-questions_. "Since 5 but I stopped playing when I was 9."

"Why?" Hikaru became silent. He doesn't want to answer this question.

"Why did you stop?" Akira repeated.

Hikaru sighed again. "We left for the States and I forgot about it until I came back to Japan." He knew this was not the true reason but what would he say, that he stopped playing because of Sai's death… No. that is not something he would tell Akira. Not now. He wasn't ready.

Before Akira could ask anymore questions, Hikaru's phone rang.

"Hello. Hey Akari, what's up? Huh? Did I promise? Today? Yeh..ok I'll go there. Bye..See yah" Hikaru hanged up. "Oh no. That's Akari. I forgot I promised to meet her today. Sorry, 'kira. I have to go." Hikaru looked back at the game. "I would have liked to talk to you 'bout the game but…"

"Let's meet again tomorrow." Akira said. "..to discuss the game. Are you free?"

Hikaru let out a wide grin. "Ok. Tomorrow. I'll call later. I need to hurry." Akira accompanied his friend to the gate. "Sorry Akira and thanks for the game." Before Akira could say something, Hikaru had run away.

"By the way Akira…" Hikaru shouted a few meters away. Akira looked up. "You sleep early tonight so you won't get caught _dreaming_ _again_ tomorrow. Haha.." Hikaru winked and run faster.

"Hikaruuuuuuuuuuuu….."

End of Chapter

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

AN: Not a good chapter, I think but it's better than nothing, neh?


End file.
